Kamio Yu
Perfil thumb|250px|Kamio Yu *'Nombre:' 神尾佑 (かみお ゆう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kamio Yu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Fukushima, Japón *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa y un hijo *'Agencia:' Hirata Office Dramas *Hikinukiya: Headhunter no Ryugi (WOWOW, 2019) *Two Weeks (Fuji TV, 2019) *Zettai Seigi (Fuji TV-Tokai TV, 2019) *3 Nen A Kumi (NTV, 2019) *Gakeppuchi Hotel! (NTV, 2018) ep.9 *Heisei Sasameyuki (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Ashita no Yakusoku (KTV, 2017) *Black Revenge (YTV, 2017) ep.1,9 *Hanaarashi no Kenshi ～Bakumatsu wo Ikita Onna Kenshi Nakazawa Koto (NHK, 2017) *CRISIS (KTV, 2017) ep.5 *Chiisana Kyojin (TBS, 2017) *Seirei no Moribito 2 (NHK, 2017) *Kodoku no Gurume 6 (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.9 *Omiyasan SP 2 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Good Partner (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.5 *Kaito Yamaneko (NTV, 2016) ep.5 *Keiji 7 nin (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.8 *Seirei no Moribito (NHK, 2016) *Kinpika (WOWOW, 2016) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.5 *Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) *Cinderella Date (Tokai TV, 2014) *TEAM ~Keishicho Tokubetsu Hannin Sosahonbu~ (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ando Lloyd (TBS, 2013) ep.7,10 *Honey Trap (Fuji TV, 2013) *SUMMER NUDE (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.10 *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.5 *Reverse (NTV, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.1 *Iki mo Dekinai Natsu (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV, 2012) ep.10-11 *Cleopatra na Onnatachi (NTV, 2012) ep.2,4 *ATARU (TBS, 2012) ep.2 *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.2 *HUNTER ~Sono Onnatachi, Shoukin Kasegi~ (KTV, 2011) ep.8-10 *Kamen Rider Fourze (TV Asahi, 2011) ep. 43-44 *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011) ep.7,9-10 *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii (TV Asahi, 2011) ep.3 *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) ep.2-5 *SP: Kakumei Zenjitsu (Fuji TV, 2011) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2010) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari (TV Asahi, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2010) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Meitantei no Okite (TV Asahi, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.9 *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) *SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jirocho Seoi Fuji (NHK, 2006) *Hojo Tokimune (NHK, 2001) Películas *Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix (2018) *Shinjuku Swan 2 (2017) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *Taiyo no Futa (2016) *Tantei Mitarai no Jikenbo Seiro no Umi (2016) *Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) *Attack on Titan (2015) *Kid's Police (2013) *Strawberry Night (2013) *Bokura ga Ita: Parte 2 (2012) *Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals (2011) *SP: The Motion Picture II (2011) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider 000 and W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core (2010) *SP: The Motion Picture / SP: Yabou-Hen (2010) *High Kick Girl! (2009) *Shaolin Girl (2008) Anuncios *BizReach Inc. (2018) *SUBARU "WRX S4" (2016) *ROHTO Pharmaceutical (2013) *Digisapo Fukushima (2012) *SP with FIRE (2011) *House Wellness Foods (2007) *Ebara (2007) Vídeos Musicales *SKE48 - Sekai ga Naiteru Nara (2015) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Yokohama National University (graduado de Departamento de Ciencia de Materiales -Ingeniería-) **Fukushima High School *'Aficiones:' Deportes y cocina. *'Habilidades:''' Juego con espada, la acción, jazz, Tsugaru shamisen, la equitación y karate. *Su padre es policía del Departamento Policial de Fukushima y director de la escuela de policía. *El 29 de noviembre de 2015, reveló en twitter que se casó hace tres años y que su esposa dio a luz a su primer hijo el 18 de noviembre. Enlaces *Perfil (Hirata Office) *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kamio Yu.jpg Kamio Yu 2.jpg Kamio Yu 3.jpg Kamio Yu 4.jpg Categoría:Hirata Office Categoría:JActor